nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairy Tale Princesses
The 'Fairy Tale Princesses ' are a group of heroines from different fairy tales. Description The Fairy Tale Princesses are rulers of Fairy Tale Land. They help protagonists-in-training and fight evil antagonists. Personalities Cinderella Cinderella (or "Cindy", as the other fairy tale characters call her) is the leader of the group. She is a hardworking person with a big heart. She loves to help others and be productive. However, she sometimes has to take "no" for an answer. Even the strongest person need a break or two sometimes, and so does Cindy. Beauty Beauty is caring, hardworking, and practical. She has a deep sense of humanity and loves to do the right thing. She maintains an optimistic faith in other people, even if she's been hurt by them, so she is prone to giving second chances. She has a unique, shy beauty that shines through in subtle ways, usually in her amiable companionship and heartfelt compassion for others. She has a creative, introverted soul, but that curiosity can occasionally lead her down a dark path. She has sass and boldness, but stays cool and collected in stressful situations. She's never impressed by wealth, but cares for others, even sometimes at the expense of herself. Snow White Snow White is a very lovable and loving person. She is simultaneously childlike (in the best way), yet also the motherly kind of friend. She is very feminine and proud of it. She tends to be very routine and organized. She's very optimistic. People can't help but like her, because she's adorable. She likes to have fun and though she has top notch manners, she has no problem being a little witty at times. Rose Rose is kind, elegant, and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young woman as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Rose is very loyal and obeys the rules respectfully, though she tends to disagree with them sometimes. Later, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, proactive, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Alice Alice is a person with an amazing imagination. It takes a lot of effort to satisfy her curiosity, and if it was up her, she would be travelling the world. But she has to be careful not to spend to much time in her head or have her nose buried in a book for too long, because she might miss the adventures right in front of her. Rapunzel Rapunzel is a spirited, clever, kind, and adventurous young woman, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous. Dorothy Dorothy is innocent and unaware of the real world. When she gets lost, she get scared an confused. Even though she feels awkward and out-of-place, she always finds a way to fit in. She's always determined and strong. She believes that her family and friends are very dear to her. She is always looking for where she belongs. Mathilda Wendy Wendy is intuitive, nurturing and communicative. She is highly aware of the world around her. Some of what she sees isn't very likable, and as a result, she heads in the opposite direction. Once she realizes her idealized image of howshe should conduct herself and start being herself, others see her point of view. She is creative, brave, caring, honest, and intelligent, and loved ones benefit from her insight. To succeed in life, she needs to believe until her dreams come true. Little Red Little Red is a determined person and has her eyes on the prize. She is always destined to do something great in life. However, she has to be aware, for she often tends to be too focused on her goal to see obstacles along the way. She has friends who help her if she's in a sticky situation and make sure her road to success never fails. Gerda Gerda is determined and can be stubborn. She has a kind heart and a positive view on everything. Talianna Trivia Gallery Cinderella, Beauty, Snow White, and Rose (Sarah West's Version).jpg|Cinderella, Beauty, Snow White, and Rose Alice, Rapunzel, Dorothy, and Mathilda (Sarah West's Version).jpg|Alice, Rapunzel, Dorothy Gale, and Mathilda Wendy, Little Red Riding Hood, Gerda, & Talianna (Sarah West's Version).jpg|Wendy Darling, Little Red, Gerda, and Talianna Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Groups